Pups Save a Surprise
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Ryder | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = April 9, 2015 May 27, 2015 August 28, 2015 September 2, 2015 September 25, 2015 October 1, 2015 October 6, 2015 | overall = 82 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save an Adventure" | next = "Pup-Fu!"}} "Pups Save a Surprise" is the second segment of the 18th episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. It's just another regular day in Adventure Bay as the PAW Patrol is called to duty. First they have to help Mr. Porter who has his rump stuck in a stump which turns out to be the home of a neighborhood skunk! Luckily, Marshall's water cannons can be filled with tomato juice. After that stinky rescue, they're called to City Hall to get Chickaletta down from the top of the building. As Chase's net catches the falling fowl, all the pups notice that City Hall has been decorated for a big celebration. Surprise! It's PAW Patrol Appreciation Day. Pup Pup Hooray! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Katie *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Wally *Jake *Farmer Yumi (cameo) *Precious' owner's mother (cameo) *Skunk (first appearance) At City Hall, Mayor Goodway is instructing several citizens with setting up decorations for a big party that apparently has the PAW Patrol as the guests of honor. To make sure they make it on time, she dials up Ryder to let him know. At the Lookout, while Skye, Marshall, and two other pups enjoy some jump rope, Ryder gets the Mayor's call, but before she can ask the team to come to City Hall, Ryder receives another call from Alex. Alex's grandfather, Mr. Porter, has gotten his butt stuck in a hollow tree stump, and unfortunately, it's the home of a skunk, who's none too happy to have someone clogging up his home. Alex needs the pups' help to get his grandfather out before he gets sprayed. Ryder agrees, then returns to his call with the Mayor to tell her that they've got a call and can't make it to City Hall right now. The Mayor understands, and wishes them good luck, before Ryder summons the pups. Marshall ends up getting himself and Skye tied together in the jump rope, but Marshall is able to carry Skye into the elevator, but when he crashes, it's Skye who's now carrying Marshall, especially for what is said before and after the crash by Marshall and Skye. Once topside, when Ryder reveals what they need to do, Skye mentions how she got sprayed by a skunk once and how much she stank afterwards. For helping Mr. Porter, Ryder chooses Chase to help pull Mr. Porter free, and Rocky to use his peanut dispenser to distract the skunk and keep him busy. With that, the team deploys. Once they reach where Mr. Porter and Alex are, Rocky sends a couple of peanuts out to keep the skunk busy, but once Chase has his winch hooked up to Mr. Porter, the skunk returns to get a little retribution for being tricked. Luckily, Chase is able to keep it at bay with his net, and soon has Mr. Porter free, but in Mr. Porter's joy, he dances on the stump, loses his balance, and lands next to the skunk, resulting in him getting sprayed anyhow. Luckily, Ryder remembers that tomato juice neutralizes a skunk's stink, and has Marshall come to first hose Mr. Porter with tomato juice, then water, while Rocky provides a towel to help Mr. Porter dry off. Afterwards, Mayor Goodway calls again asking if Ryder can come to City Hall, but another call comes in, this time from Cap'n Turbot, as he's worried that Wally is stuck as he's not coming when the Captain offered him some jellyfish jelly. As the Mayor understands that Ryder is needed for another call and wishes him good luck, Ryder calls Skye and Zuma back at the Lookout to come and help rescue Wally. When they get to Seal Island, Skye finds that Wally is stuck in a ring of rocks due to his tail being snagged on a sail. Ryder is able to climb over the rocks and free Wally, and with help from Zuma and his buoy, they get Wally back in the water. Cap'n Turbot arrives on The Flounder, and gives Wally some of the jam he promised. Afterwards, Ryder gets another call from the Mayor, but this time, she needs help as Chickaletta has gotten herself stuck, dangling onto a banner's pull-string by her beak. The whole team responds, and while Marshall tries to get Chickaletta down, she lets go and flies down to him, sending both tumbling towards the ground, but thanks to Chase's net, they land in the flower garden instead. Afterwards, when Ryder asks why the Mayor wanted the PAW Patrol at City Hall in the first place, the Mayor reveals that she's declared today "PAW Patrol Appreciation Day" to celebrate the PAW Patrol's efforts to keep Adventure Bay safe, especially since they did three rescues in one day, so that's reason to celebrate. Cap'n Turbot brings some of his cookies decorated in his jellyfish jam for everyone to try, but no one is willing as they think they are disgusting. The Captain is about to try one himself before he is tackled by Wally, who digs in to the cookies himself since he loves the jam, leading to everyone laughing afterwards to end the episode. *Use his truck and peanut dispenser and keep the skunk occupied. *Use his winch to help pull Mr. Porter out of the stump. *Retrieve the tomato juice from Mr. Porter's restaurant and spray him with it to get rid of the skunk scent. *Use her copter to get a view of Wally from the air. *Use his hovercraft and buoy to help pull Wally to safety. *Help get Chickaletta down from the roof of City Hall. *Be prepared to catch Chickaletta with his net if necessary. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol All Wings on Deck DVD Australia.jpg|link=All Wings on Deck|''All Wings on Deck'' (Nickelodeon) Pups Save the Show DVD cover.jpg|link=Pups Save the Show|''Pups Save the Show'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Marcus secouriste DVD.jpg|link=Marcus secouriste|''Marcus secouriste'' PAW Patrol All Wings on Deck DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=All Wings on Deck|''Alle Flügel an Bord'' (Toggolino) PAW Patrol Den sjove overraskelse og andre eventyr DVD.jpg|link=The Fun Surprise|''Den sjove overraskelse'' Psi patrol Psiu-fu! DVD.jpg|link=Psiu-fu!|''Psiu-fu!'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Surprise's Pages Category:Alex calls the PAW Patrol Category:Cap'n Turbot calls the PAW Patrol Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Rocky is a first responder (S2) Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S2) Category:Skye is a first responder (S2) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S2) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S2) Category:Multiple emergencies occur Category:Mr. Porter needs rescuing Category:Wally needs rescuing Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing Category:Ryder is on the title card Category:Written by Kim Duran (S2) Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:2015 Episodes